Fallen Hero
by Mavrick-17
Summary: Revenge is a dish best served cold. What happens when a human marine is left behind on a hostile planet? Story is currently on hold!


Fallen Hero (Halo Fanfic)

**I want to be clear on this, yes I know this is short, it is a preview. Reviews are welcome. I do not own halo, just the OC's you will meet along the journey.**

Chapter 1 (Preview)

The Destined One has Come

_We were pinned down, on a hostel world, a world that had been colonized by the elites. I thought I would never help them. I was wrong._

I awoke with a start as if someone was shaking me. I couldn't see, I was blind folded, I knew I had been captured.

"Who are you?" a deep voice asked. I could tell it was an elite.

"Captain Christy Marshall." I responded.

"Why had you come to this sacred place?" another elite asked.

"We had been given orders to scout out a landing zone and secure it to use this planet as a base for our campaign." I answered.

"After you had found out this planet had been already been claimed by the Elites, what were you going to do?" the first elite asked.

"Evac to the far side. And set up base there."

"What happened on that hill outside the village you stumbled upon?" a younger elite asked.

"We were pinned down. As we ran toward the pelican, I felt a needle hit me in my thigh, as I called to my platoon leader Major Lewis for help, he said "No, you stay and ether kill them all or kill yourself, you stupid bicth." I glanced behind me. I saw my friend running up behind me. I called to him, "Jeff!" As I saw him about to grab my hand and pick me up I heard the sound of a sniper rifle, one of ours. I saw Jeff's chest exploded as the bullet went through him. I cried and blindly shot at the direction the sound had come from. I heard someone cuss very loudly and heard a rocket heading toward me. I barely missed getting out of the way. The explosion sent me flying and I hit my head on a rock and I blacked out."

"Why now, Captain, are you being so cooperative?" a new voice asked, I could not believe my ears, had I been brought before a Profit.

"Because, I hope that before I am killed I will see the sexiest bastard major of mine shot!" I said bitterly

"Shipmaster, Tar Kon, I wish to see you out side." The Profit said.

I don't know how long they were out there, but I heard a roar of excitement. I knew I was in trouble. I heard the door open and an elite walk in.

"Remove her blindfold." the Profit commanded.

As soon as the blind fold was off I quickly looked around. I was surprised. I had heard that brutes and elites when they captured human females would strip them and violate their bodies. I still had my armor on, except my helmet. I felt dried blood on the right side of my face.

I saw The Profit, he was standing, not to mention he was dressed differently. An elite in red armor grabbed my face and looked me over.

"Hard to believe this human is the one responsible for clipping my shoulder." he said coldly, so this guy had been the first to speak.

"Sorry, if my damned platoon leader had not bumped into me that bullet would have gone through your head." I reasoned equally as cold.

"Tar Kon! Enough!" the second elite from before said.

"Yes, shipmaster Wi Jak." Tar Kon said.

The shipmaster, Wi Jack walked up to me, his silver armor gleamed in the room. He stuck out his right hand and wiped off some of the dried blood on my face.

"I have seen many humans bleed before, but never this close." he said, it sounded like he had pity in his voice.

"I never realized it was this red."

"If you're going to kill me, do it now!"

"Kill you?" the shipmaster said sounding surprise and chuckling a little.

"Why would we kill the Destined One?" the Profit asked.

"Release her bonds and lead her to the aid bay." the Profit commanded.

"Yes, noble Profit of Hope."

Hope? Hope! Oh shit! I had been captured by the enemy of the Covenant. The leader of a heresy, as he had been labeled by Covenant Loyalist. I just then realized I can get my revenge.

The shipmaster, Wi Jak looked over at me with a curious look.

"What is it, captain?"

I looked over and stood on my toes for a moment and kissed the elite. He stepped but in shock, he was not expecting that.

"Because of this heresy, I can get my revenge."

**Well that's the end of that chapter, please rate and review.**


End file.
